


【利艾】Schicksal

by AntimanX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人, 進擊の巨人
Genre: M/M, 私设背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimanX/pseuds/AntimanX
Summary: 命运让他们相遇，后来…… 嘘。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, 利威尔·阿克曼/艾伦·耶格尔





	【利艾】Schicksal

阴沉的天幕，万物陷入黑暗，大地与天际线似乎连在了一起，雷声静止，万籁俱寂，身遭的全世界仿佛在那一刻都归他所有。

Ⅰ. Erwachen（苏醒）

人类与大地做了场交易，在遭遇危机时，一位守护者诞生。

守护者遵循着刻入灵魂的使命：在危机面前守护人类种族的生命。

但仅凭守护者一人或许使命太过沉重，于是大地允许守护者能够获得一名人类的帮助。

… 

艾伦醒来的时候觉得自己似乎做了场梦，他看见了战争、残杀，鲜血染红的地面与被绝望笼罩的城镇。是梦吗？艾伦不知道。

刚刚苏醒的少年，脑海里唯一 一句清晰的话：在危机面前守护人类种族的生命。

如果不照做呢… 只是想了个开头，艾伦的身体就遭受到极限的疼痛，仿佛从躯体到灵魂都要被撕成两半。

他的脸色一下子变得苍白，直接趴倒在地，极致的疼痛让他感到窒息，冷汗滴答滴答打湿了地面，深深刻进灵魂的使命已经和他融为一体，违抗，只有死路一条。

艾伦蜷缩着，大口吸入氧气，仿佛这样能减轻痛感。缓和了很长一段时间，才勉强撑起身体，他开始感到有源源不断的信息涌入脑海，就像是被安排好的指令，自己现在要去找一个人，一个被称为人类最强的男人。

凭借直觉，艾伦找寻着目标，与其说是找寻，不如说是去与之相遇。虽然未曾谋面不知长相，甚至不知道他会在哪个地方出现，但意识就像个箭头，指引着艾伦一步步向前。

Ⅱ. Begegnen（相遇）

公元835年，人类种受到了来自恶兽种的侵略，那些面目狰狞的怪物就像野兽的进化版，有着野兽的外形，拥有与人类同等的智慧，进化完全的恶兽种甚至可以在用四肢奔跑的同时，能够灵活控制肢体的变化，从而直立行走。

人类种相较而言，成为了弱势的一方。没有强健如恶兽种的体魄，没有恶兽种四肢着地奔跑时的速度，也没有锋利的牙齿和尖爪，这样的人类种简直是完美的猎物。于是恶兽们冲入城镇，撕咬分食那些嚎叫痛哭，呼喊求救着的弱小生命，人类真是不堪一击，恶兽的尖牙只要上下一合，顷刻间鲜血四溅。

人类种感到恐惧，他们的同类不断被恶兽拆吃入腹，领土遭受到大范围的侵略。

名为“自由之翼”的队伍就是在这时成立的。利威尔是自由之翼的领军人物，自从他加入的那天起，人类与恶兽的抗争正式拉开序幕。被称为人类最强的男人，讨伐恶兽的数量高到可怕。

……

艾伦停步在一座看起来没多少人气的酒馆外，直觉告诉他，就在这里，就在门后。

咔吱……

破旧的木门发出不堪重负的声音，仿佛当下就要罢工。

推开门，面对的那张桌子只坐了一个人，黑色短发三七分，正用五指抓住杯口，一种很奇怪的拿杯子方式。

男人像是感受到了看向他的视线，转过头与门口的来客相望。是个少年，逆着光只能看清那头毛绒绒的棕色发丝，利威尔没由来的有种熟悉感。

男孩没有找寻其它位置，径直来到利威尔身边拉开了凳子。

“我申请加入自由之翼。”

这是艾伦对利威尔说的第一句话。

原本嘈杂的酒馆陷入平静。

利威尔是想一口回绝的，总会有天真的人，抱着加入了自由之翼就能成为英雄的幻想，那些人没有见过真正与恶兽种战斗的场面，仅凭头脑一热就来申请加入自由之翼，后果只会是无谓的牺牲。

他以为男孩也是这样的人，但当对上那双金色的眼睛后，利威尔感受到出奇的安心。淡淡的松木清香仿若丝线环绕着利威尔，他记得曾经在一个地方，闻到过相似的味道。

门被嘭的撞开，一个穿着墨绿色披风的人影跌跌撞撞跑到利威尔身边，急喘着气报告着：“利威尔兵长，南方郊区有恶兽种来袭。”

艾伦这时注意到酒馆内的人都穿着同样的披风，背后是幅蓝白羽翼交叠的图案。

“我可以考虑刚才的提议，不过要让我看到你的实力。” 利威尔站起身，抛出一把弯刀，“跟上，去真正的战场。”

艾伦没有半点犹豫，他接过刀紧握在手，跟随利威尔踏出酒馆大门。

Ⅲ. Gefecht（交战）

与恶兽种战斗并不是什么好的体验。稍微走了下神，一只恶兽就冲着这边扑了过来，艾伦倒是处变不惊，整个人迅速蹲下翻滚一圈，恰好来到处于空中的恶兽正下方，弯刀向上一划，来不及躲闪就被腥臭的血和内脏浇了个透。

“啧，你要是再把自己弄的这么恶心，就哪来的滚哪去。”一道透漏着极低气压的声音从右后方传来，艾伦不禁打了个寒颤，刚杀了那么多恶兽种都没让自己如此害怕，人类最强的名号果然不是假的。

“吼！─── ” 

洪亮的咆哮声响彻四周，一只和刚才那些杂鱼完全不同气势的恶兽，四肢着地以飞一般的速度奔向艾伦。

所有人都没有反应过来时，恶兽跟艾伦仅剩一指之差。

利威尔暗道一声不好，迅速往那边去想支援，就闻到一股浓郁的松木味儿以艾伦为中心爆发开来。和刚才在酒馆时的清香不同，这股气息就像是一整座松木林的包围圈。

恶兽静止在艾伦面前，数秒之后只听得此起彼伏的哀鸣声，是来自其余原本还在厮杀的恶兽种。几十只恶兽眼中一片恐惧，冲着艾伦来的那只明显像是首领一般的恶兽，深深的看了一眼面前的少年，随后嚎叫一声，落荒而逃。

“喂，小鬼我想你需要解释一下，这到底…… ” 还未说完，艾伦沾满了腥血内脏的身体就倒进了利威尔的怀里……

……

说实话，那一秒利威尔有认真想过要不要砍了怀里的人。但想象中的腥臭味并没有随之而来，进入鼻腔的是恢复了清香的松木味。

男孩身上松木的味道，让他记起十几年前的一个夜晚。

自有记忆以来，利威尔的身边就只有母亲一人，他们四处奔波沿街乞讨，不知来历不明归处。

那天跟往常一样随母亲准备在桥洞下凑合一晚，但凌晨的时候，利威尔却被刺鼻的血腥味呛醒了，睁开眼，原本在身边熟睡的母亲被恶兽咬断了喉咙，还有一丝意识的女人泪水顺着眼角流入发髻，她看向自己的儿子，用已经发不出声音的嘴唇重复着三个字。

利威尔疯了一样的跑出桥洞，他不敢回头，他害怕看到母亲被撕成一块一块的模样，他控制不住自己想要杀了那怪物的念头，但年仅8岁长期营养不良身材瘦弱的自己能干什么？

母亲重复的那三个字虽未出声，但利威尔知道是“许愿堂”，听话，去许愿堂，不要让母亲在最后都担心自己。总有一天他会让恶兽种付出千百倍的代价。

人类的每座城都有许愿堂，人们会前来供奉，他们面对空无一物的屋子，祈求着名叫“守护者”的家伙。年幼的利威尔不明所以，他不知道那座内里空空如也的许愿堂，究竟有什么好祈求的。

以前路过许愿堂时，母亲告诉他，不能惊扰了沉睡的守护者，那是拯救人类的希望。

守护者？如果是为了守护人类，为什么会允许恶兽种的侵略与残杀。一路狂奔到许愿堂屋檐下的利威尔，身边已经没有了和他一起同行的母亲。

夜晚的凉风吹乱了利威尔的头发，他抬脚踏上台阶，推开了许愿堂的大门，一股安心感从心底深处涌起。原来许愿堂里不是空无一物，而是有着强大又抚慰人心的气息，淡淡的松木清香环绕着这个刚刚失去亲人的孩童，像是温暖的怀抱拥人入睡。

Ⅳ. Niederdonnern（崩塌）

艾伦醒来时头顶是不熟悉的天花板，他记得自己消耗守护之力，驱逐了恶兽，在就要被咬断脖子的前一秒，发挥力量禁锢了恶兽种的行动，随后进入它们的意识稍稍恐吓了一番，什么不要自讨苦吃来找人类种的麻烦，因为守护者已经苏醒。以及最后在那群怪物的脑海里掷地有声的让它们 “滚。”

艾伦正在回想，就听到门开的声音。

“醒了？” 是利威尔，“这是我的卧室。”

男孩差点被惊得跳下床，他可是记得自己浑身血污时被这位人类最强威胁过，好像自己失去意识的最后，还倒到了这位的怀里… 浑身血腥倒怀里，利威尔的卧室… 艾伦觉得自己此刻或许再失去意识一次会比较好。

“身手不错，足够灵活，但我说过如果再弄的一身脏，你就哪来的滚回哪去，听明白了吗？”

“是！”

“名字。”

“艾伦！”

噔噔的敲门声打断了两人的对话。“利威尔兵长，恶兽种… 恶兽种，前所未有的大范围侵略！”

“一来就面临两场入侵，小鬼你挺走运”，利威尔拉下肩头的披风抛向少年，“欢迎加入自由之翼。”

是因为我的出现，激怒了它们？艾伦正因来者的报告陷入思索时，视线被一片墨绿色覆盖，是自由之翼的披风。

…

突如其来的第二波入侵，恶兽种的数量比起从前多出了数倍。

没有战斗能力的普通人类根本无法反抗，自由之翼的队员们一对多，已经出现了明显的体力不支。

无奈之下只能战线后撤，且战且退，而造成的后果是城镇逐渐沦陷。

艾伦发现因为不久前守护之力的消耗，到现在自己的体力还没有恢复。刚用弯刀削下一只恶兽的脑袋，后方就又有一只冲着自己来的，估计是躲不开了，手脚都有些疲累，来不及转身迎击。

正考虑利用一只手臂进行抵挡时，一道人影疾驰而来，手中的匕首，蓦然掷出，直直刺入艾伦身后那只恶兽种的左眼，恶兽闪避不及，惨叫出声，人影及时赶到，是利威尔，他又一刀捅向恶兽的右眼，已经失去视线即将一命呜呼的家伙，遇痛未退，仍旧没有放弃，在尖牙就要刺穿艾伦的手臂时，利威尔转变攻势抢先一步，刀锋探入恶兽口中瞬间捅穿了上颚，却没想到这怪物垂死挣扎，咬合力极强，利威尔的左手前臂被咬穿了个血窟窿。

“！”

…

入侵者的数量多到离谱，城镇里人类种的惨叫声此起彼伏。艾伦和利威尔选择暂时退到最近一处的许愿堂，稍作喘息，处理伤口。

与外面的混乱相比，许愿堂内简直就是两个世界，其中充盈着能够令人安心的气息。

这淡淡的松木清香，跟身边人的味道一模一样。利威尔清晰的感受到艾伦在踏进许愿堂的那一刻起，就像是与这个空间融为了一体。

“你是守护者？”

艾伦牵引着空气中的松木味道，缓缓地环绕住利威尔的手臂，“对，我是。” 

血被止住了，看着就可怖的伤口在慢慢愈合，利威尔感受到前所未有的平静。

少年给了男人一个拥抱，就像十几年前的那个夜晚，失去母亲的年幼孩童推开许愿堂的大门，被令人安心的清香拉进怀里。

“在危机面前守护人类种族的生命。守护者被允许获得一名人类的帮助。” 温热的气息拂过男人的耳畔，“我跟随着本能与直觉找到了您。” 艾伦一字一句将脑海中的信息传递给被自己拥住的人类最强，他初次苏醒时就得知的这个名号。

屋外的声音愈发嘈杂，啃食声、哭叫声、求救声……

“明明只是个小鬼罢了。”

利威尔抬起手摸了摸艾伦的头，他在酒馆第一次见到男孩时就想这么干了。手臂的伤口已经消失不见，但艾伦的脸色明显跟之前相比苍白的多。

“不用浪费你的力气，我一样能帮你完成使命。” 男人看着那双金色的眼睛，转身踏出大门。

艾伦的力量没有恢复又一再消耗，尚未来得及阻止，利威尔就已经离开。但少年相信利威尔，他相信男人，那可是被誉为人类最强的人类种，而且自己现在出去就是累赘，不如集中精神尽快恢复体力。

做好决定的年少守护者，闭眼思索，他感觉许愿堂里与自己相同的气息不断涌入体内，原来这就是许愿堂，人类种族曾经在这里向自己不断祈愿的地方。

…

一道人影从屋顶跃下，他即将落脚的地方有着两只恶兽，两把匕首从手中甩出，带起血花，落地封喉。

利威尔杀出了一条血路，却仍旧不断有恶兽将他围住，匕首深深插进倒地的恶兽种的脖子里，来不及收回，下一波急着送死的家伙就蜂拥而至。

身体仿佛在重复着机械性的动作，瞄准头颅，瞄准动脉，手里的刀覆盖住一层厚厚的血浆。利威尔孤身冲入恶兽大军，他就像他手中的刀，所过之处，大片的恶兽种如稻草般被收割，大地就像下了场血雨。

一声巨大的咆哮声，从背后传来。房屋好似都在因为这声巨吼微微颤动。 疾驰而来的恶兽，让利威尔想起了上一次针对艾伦的那只首领，是你啊。

男人握紧手中的刀，面对冲过来的恶兽，迈开了步伐。

两道身影交汇之时，没有想象中的激烈碰撞。

却是，一刀搅断动脉，穿透脖颈。

一爪剖开腹部，鲜血直流。

“杀了…… 人类守… 护者”，腥臭的味道喷了男人满面。

“啧，你没这个机会了。” 利威尔用所剩无几的力量将刀捅的更深，他有点想念那淡淡的松木味道。

……

一路上，入眼之处皆是血迹，恶兽的嘶吼声消失了。

艾伦跟随满地的恶兽种尸体找到了一动不动的利威尔。

男人直直的伫立着，腹腔完全破损没有挽救的余地，他的刀搅断了面前恶兽种的命。

艾伦将利威尔小心翼翼的抱进怀里，年少的守护者催动着体内的守护之力，松木的味道一层又一层缠绕住利威尔，就像在说不要离开。

利威尔的身体在艾伦怀里散成了光，光将艾伦环住，仿如一个拥抱，然后落于背后，一阵刺痛。

人类最强最后的意志换化成羽翼，附在了守护者身上，翅膀从背后生出，左翼蓝右翼白，是自由之翼的颜色。

守护者张开羽翼飞向天空，目光所及之处皆是死气沉沉，鲜血，尸体，残垣断壁。

艾伦记起初次苏醒时，以为自己做了场梦，他看见战争，残杀，鲜血染红了地面，以及被绝望笼罩的城镇。

原来那不是梦，是对未来的预见。

他不断向上飞去，飞向穹顶，海拔升高，稀薄的空气令人窒息。乌云开始堆积，是不是下场雨就可以冲洗干净所有的血迹，冲净一切，好似什么都没有发生，但离开的人再也回不来了。

雷声轰鸣，震撼到身体发麻，苍穹就在头顶。艾伦抬首，这感觉就像与万物贴面而立，来自自然的压迫感，使他伫立在空中无法继续向上。他开始感到眩晕，缺氧带来的发懵感，使头脑变得不清醒，一瞬间他想：或许守护者的命，可以换回一切。

于是他大声起誓：我，艾伦，守护者。愿用自己的命，换人类种的新生与安宁。

阴沉的天幕，万物陷入黑暗，大地与天际线似乎连在了一起，雷声静止，万籁俱寂，身遭的全世界仿佛在那一刻都归他所有。

一道闪电划过，倾盆大雨浸透了土地，伫立于空中的守护者消失在雨幕之中，万物复苏。

Ⅴ.

闪电的时候利威尔醒了，空调吹来阵冷风，让他以为自己窗户没关，刚刚那声雷就像是在耳边炸开，完全没有了再次入睡的想法。

手机屏显示，2835年3月30日凌晨03:13。

记得导师让他今天早上6点去机场接个外国交换生，还有3小时不到，利威尔想了想决定起床洗漱开车出门。

在红灯前踩下刹车 ，天气不错，从车窗望去天空格外的蓝，雷雨过后，城市被洗刷的很干净。记起自己好像有收到对方的照片，手指不断滑动翻阅着聊天记录，忽的停住，指尖下的屏幕里是双漂亮的过分的金色眼睛。

利威尔看见了照片下方的名字，男孩叫作Eren

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Schicksal（命运）
> 
> 断断续续写完了这篇，私设的背景，写的很乱，有些地方可能会逻辑不通，感谢能够看到这里。


End file.
